Misunderstanding
by suicidal-sinner
Summary: YAOI! This about the gundam pilots finding their loves. This is NOT the regular couples, actually the couple's are pretty messed up and I have no clue why I decided to pair them as they are... I just did. Another one shot. I do not own GW


**Misunderstanding **

Quatre's POV

He's beautiful. I always thought he was a gorgeous person, but I knew he would never get into a relationship during the war. I didn't even know if he would be interested. He never seemed to be interested, but that doesn't say much. We, the gundam pilots, know how to hide our emotions when needed. I don't think anyone realizes that I'm gay.

Normal POV

Quatre stepped out of his room rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He'd been up late because of a mission, but he always got up early anyway. He liked cooking for everyone. "You're up early, Quatre? I thought you came in late last night," Trowa said.

Quatre looked up in surprise. "Yeah, I came in late, but I wanted to cook breakfast for everyone. I might take a nap later," Quatre said with a usually sunny smile, but it was a bit tired looking.

"No, you should go to bed. I'll take care of breakfast," Trowa insisted.

Quatre gave Trowa a little frown. "No. I want to make breakfast," Quatre said with determination. Trowa sighed. He knew he couldn't convince Quatre to go to bed judging by that tone of voice.

An Hour Later

"Hey, Q-man, you don't look so hot. Didn't you have a late mission? What are you doing up?" Duo asked worriedly. Everyone was gathered around the table eating breakfast.

"I'll take him to bed," Trowa said as he picked up the half- asleep blond.

After the two had left the room Wufei asked, "Why does Winner try so hard?"

Heero just shrugged, but Duo answered, "Because he cares about us, and he wants us to be happy."

That Night

Quatre crawled out of bed. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he knew it hadn't been in bed. Quatre sighed. It was dark outside now. Walking downstairs, Quatre grabbed the ingredients for his snack and headed outside. Quatre carefully started a fire in the firepit and sat down. He smiled at the fire. Reaching out, he picked up several sticks around him and chose the best one for the job at hand before sticking a marshmallow on the end. "What are you doing?" a voice behind him made him jump.

Quatre quirled around to find Wufei standing there. Quatre relaxed with a smile. "I'm making smores. Duo showed me how a week ago. Want one?" Quatre offered a finished smores to Wufei.

Wufei hesitated before accepting the offering. He sat down beside Quatre before taking a bite. "It's actually pretty good," Wufei said with surprise.

"Of course it is," Quatre said with a frown. Wufei stared at him a moment. "Alright, so Duo isn't the best cook and his creations are usually really bad," Quatre sighed as he gave in to Wufei's stare.

Wufei grunted, "That is an understatement."

Quatre smiled, "But sometimes I wonder if he fakes being a bad cook so that he doesn't have to cook."

Wufei snorted in amazement. "I wouldn't put it past him," Wufei said. The two sat silently, eating smores and looking at the stars for another hour.

"Well, I think it's about time I go back to bed. You should probably go to bed soon, too," Quatre said as he rose and dusted himself off. Wufei didn't say anything as he watched Quatre go inside.

Several Days Later

"Hey, Quatre, do you have someone you like?" Duo asked. All five pilots sat in the living room when Duo sprung the question.

"W-what?" Quatre asked without hiding his surprise.

Duo sighed, "Do you have someone you like? I mean like more than a friend?"

Quatre blushed, "W-well, I guess. Do you have someone you like, Duo?"

Duo gave Quatre a big smile, "No, I don't have someone I like, but I do have someone I love."

Quatre returned Duos smile happily. He was glad Duo had someone who he loved. The other three boys stared at Duo and Quatre expecting more, but no more was said. They never brought up the subject again.

3 Years Later (2 1/2 Years After War)

"Hey, Quat!" Duo yelled as he bound up and hugged Quatre.

"Hi, Duo," Quatre laughed. He was very happy. This was going to be the first gundam pilot reunion since the end of the war.

"Did everyone agree to come?" Duo asked worriedly.

Quatre gave him an understanding look, "Yes. Only Wufei and Heero caused me any trouble, but Une promised to force Wufei to come, and Relena said she'd guilt Heero into coming." Duo's smile came back tenfold. Quatre realized that that must have taken a lot off Duo's shoulders.

"Maxwell, Winner," Wufei's voice greeted from behind Quatre.

Quatre jumped and turned around, barely managing to keep from falling over as he saw that Wufei had grown his hair out more and matured more, in the best ways. "Welcome, Wufei," Quatre said with a smile as he regained his balance.

"Hey, Hee- man!" Duo yelled as he recognized anouther man as he approached the three boys.

"As annoying as ever, Duo," Heero said, but everyone knew that the two were actually best friends.

"Oh my god! You have a sense of humor!" Duo yelled in false surprise. Quatre laughed.

"Oh, Trowa! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you join us!" Quatre exclaimed as he noticed the silent boy. Duo didn't greet him, as he began to rant to Heero about nothing. Trowa watched the exchanges with his emotionless mask in place.

In The Car On The Way To Winner Mansion

"I have an announcement to make," Heero suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. "I'm getting married to Relena," he said. (I hate...no, despise in the worst ways possible Relena Peacecraft. She pisses me off but... I need her to be in the story with Heero so... damn... I put the bitch in okay?) Quatre and Duo were out of their seats and giving Heero hugs and congrats before Heero could say any more.

"Congradulations, Yuy," Wufei said. Trowa nodded his own congrats.

At The Winner Mansion That Night

"I thought Duo would be upset," Trowa said as he walked into the kitchen, surprising Quatre.

Quatre smiled. "No, he's very happy for Heero," Quatre said.

"But I thought he had a huge crush on me," Heero said as he also walked into the room.

Quatre thought about it a moment. "From his reaction, he doesn't have even a little crush on you," he finally said.

"But he said he liked someone during the war and I'm sure he's 100 gay. That leaves me and Wufei. He doesn't seem to like me though," Trowa said with a small frown.

Heero nodded his agreement, "Probably Wufei." Quatre nodded as he lost himself deep in thought.

Next Night

"Duo?" Quatre asked from Duo's open door.

Duo looked up from the book he was reading, "Hey, Q- man. What's up?" (I know, I know. Duo doesn't read, but what else is he suppose to be doing? Masturbating?)

Um, can I close the door?" Quatre asked uncertainly.

Duo set his book aside. Quatre would never ask something like that unless it was important. "Sure," Duo answered.

Quatre closed the door and walked over to sit on the bed next to where Duo sat with a sigh. "Duo... do... do you like Wufei?" Quatre asked at last in a rush.

Duo looked very taken aback. After a moment Duo smiled. "I see now. You're worried we like the same person," Duo Duo said. Quatre blushed. Duo's expression suddenly got serious, "No, and I'm not just saying that. I know you would give him up willingly if you even thought I liked him. No, Wufei is yours. I like Trowa."

Quatre looked surprised. "Really? But..." Quatre trailed off.

Duo looked at Quatre with interest. "What were you going to say?" Duo asked.

Quatre sighed. "Trowa thinks you like Wufei... or maybe even me now that I think about it. You don't talk to him much and you seem to even ignore him at times," Quatre explained.

Duo was surprised and worried. He didn't want to come off as disliking Trowa. "But... but I don't know how to act around him. He's always so quiet," Duo tried to explain. Quatre smiled.

Leaning over Quatre gave Duo a comforting hug. "I'll help you, Duo. I'll do everything I can," Quatre reassured the distraught boy.

"Thanks! Thank you so much, buddy!" Duo said as he returned the hug and held on as if his life depended on it. Quatre simply smiled as he held Duo.

Later That Night in The Kitchen

T-Trowa?" Duo stuttered. He couldn't sleep. He was too preoccupied thinking about the very boy that stood before him now.

Trowa jumped in surprise. He hadn't heard Duo come in. "Yes?" Trowa asked.

"Whatcha doing up so late?" Duo asked.

Trowa looked t Duo closely. He was a bit bedraggled. Something was bothering him, Trowa was sure. "I was just thinking," Yeah. about you, "now why are _you_up so late?" Trowa threw Duo's question back at him.

"Couldn't sleep," Duo mumbled. Trowa grunted. He nothing he could say to that. "Do you hate me?" Duo asked so suddenly that Trowa nearly fell over.

"Why would I hate you?" Trowa asked. Now he was worried, but he wasn't one t show it.

Duo was surprised that Trowa would even bother to answer. He realized that he hadn't been treating him very well for having a crush... no, for loving him. "Because... I don't talk to you much and I almost ignore you... how could you not hate me?" Duo struggled to explain.

"No, I don't hate you. I could never hate you," Trowa said as he walked toward his room. As he passed Duo he ran an understanding hand across Duo's arm. He didn't notice Duo hold back a gasp or the profuse blush Duo couldn't hold back.

Next Morning around 10

"Alright, I want what's going on out in the open now. Quatre, you and Duo have been unusually quiet since I told everyone about the engagement. What's going on?" Heero demanded. All five gundam pilots were in the living room.

Everyone stared at Heero before switching their gaze to Quatre and Duo. "What are you talking about, Heero? Nothing's going on," Quatre lied. He knew that Duo couldn't lie, so it was left up to him, but-

"You're a terrible liar, Winner," Wufei said. Quatre blushed.

"We don't want to talk about it," Duo jumped in to save Quatre. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Trowa that he liked him just yet, and he wasn't sure Quatre was ready to tell Wufei he liked him. They may have problems though, if Heero kept giving them the third degree.

Trowa opened his mouth to demand that they talk when Duo leveled a Shinigami glare at him. Trowa closed his mouth with a almost audible snap. It wouldn't be good to anger Shinigami.

An Hour Later

An hour had passed and everyone was squirming in the uncomfortable silence. Finally Quatre stood up. I think I'm going to take a nap," Quatre informed the group before sending a look Duo's way.

"Sounds good. I think this is a great time for a nap," Duo also stood and followed Quatre out of the room and toward their rooms.

The other three boys silently crowded around Quatre's door as soon as it was closed. "We should tell them," Quatre's voice said.

"I know, but it would have been awkward in that situation," Duo grumbled.

There was silence for a few seconds. "I know, but we need to tell them soon. This vacation won't last forever, and saying it over the phone... "Quatre trailed off.

"Mm. You're right," Duo sighed.

Trowa, Heero, and Wufei moved off down the hall back into the living room. "What was that about?" Heero asked.

"Quatre and Duo are together?" Wufei suggested. The other two pilots looked at him.

"It could be," Trowa finally said with a frown. It could be, but he hoped they were wrong.

That Afternoon

"Duo, Quatre, can we speak with you?" Heero asked.

Duo exchanged a look with Quatre. Were the others on to them? "Sure, He-man," Duo said.

The two walked into the kitchen to be meet by a very emotionless bunch of gundam pilots. "Duo, Quatre. We have a very important question for you two," Heero said. Duo and Quatre exchanged very confused glances.

"Are you two together?" Wufei asked.

Quatre and Duo's eyes nearly popped out of their heads, and they chorused, "No!" The other three boys stared at Duo and Quatre in surprise. They had thought they had it figured out.

"But that explains all your strange behavior," Wufei said with confusion.

Quatre shook his head. "I like Duo, but just as a friend. Not as a potential lover," Quatre assured the other boys.

"Same for me," Duo added.

Heero frowned. "Then why have you two been acting strange?" he demanded.

Quatre and Duo exchanged looks again. "I'll explain-" they began at the same time, but cut off short when they realized the other was speaking.

The two stared at each other in a silent conversation that irritated the other boys. "We got nothing to lose really," Duo suddenly said. Quatre nodded his agreement. Suddenly, in a flurry of motion, Duo had his locked to Trowa's and Quatre was kissing Wufei. Heero just stood in stunned silence.

"Care to explain," Wufei asked when Quatre released him.

Duo gave him a dry look, "Fei, how can that be made any clearer?" Duo still had his arms wrapped around Trowa's neck and Trowa's arms were now wrapped around Duo's waist. Wufei blushed.

"But that doesn't explain the secrecy. The two of you could have at least told Yuy," Wufei said.

Duo rolled his eyes. "We both knew who the other liked because I got worried that Duo also liked Wufei and asked him," Quatre began to explain.

"I had to convince him that I didn't like Wufei or he would never have gone for him, so I admitted that I liked Trowa. Quatre will do anything for a friend. I would almost call it a fault," Duo finished. Quatre sent a glare Duo's direction for the last comment.

"That still doesn't explain why you were acting strange after you had that worked out," Heero informed them.

Duo groaned and buried his face in Trowa's neck. "You just had to bring that up," Duo whined.

Quatre giggled. "Duo was very embarrassed, so I offered to help him. Guess he didn't really need my help, huh?" Quatre said. Trowa gave Duo a little smile, but Duo couldn't see it because his head was still buried in Trowa's neck.

"Alright, just one more question. It's obvious that Duo and Trowa are going to be stuck on each other, but Wufei and Quatre seem uncertain. Is there a problem, Wufei?" Heero asked.

Wufei blushed and stepped forward to take Quatre's hand. "Not at all," Wufei whispered as he leaned down to kiss Quatre.


End file.
